1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resistive input system, in particular to a resistive input system with resistor matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, lots of the input devices apply switch matrix to receive the input signal. When a user touches the type of input device, a switch located at the input point is turned on. Therefore, the location of the input point of the input device could be determined according to the electric signal outputted from one end of the switch to another end of the switch while the power control circuit and measurement circuit scan each switch of the switch matrix.
However, when two or more input points of the type of input device are triggered at the same time, the input device may miscalculate the locations of the input points. For example, when the input device is a touch sensor and the user touches an area around some neighboring switches, those switches may be turned on accordingly. Therefore, when the power control circuit supplies the voltage to the switch matrix, a current may flow from the power control circuit through several switches instead of one switch the switch to the measurement circuit, and thus the input device may misinterpret the area near the touched area as the input point.